Junior Marauders
by Agent Black-Malfoy-Winchester
Summary: HELLO, THIS IS A VERY AU FANFICTION ABOUT THE LIVES OF THE NEW GENERATION. ENJOY! IT IS RATED T BECAUSE OF ROMANCE, LANGUAGE, AND SEXUAL REFERENCES. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome! We have a website**_ ** _to help you with this fanfiction www._** ** _resource-fanfiction. weebly. com_** ** _. Please check it out :D_**

* * *

 **Kaytee**

"Miss Black, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! We don't just let anyone on our team. We rarely ever let fifth years onto our team. Especially girls." I was sitting across my kitchen table from the heavy, sweating, balding, coach of the Appleby Arrows Quidditch team. My bathing suit was beginning to itch under my sundress. In the ninety degree weather of late August, the last thing I wanted to be doing was sitting inside talking to the bumbling oaf.  
"So you think I'm good enough? To be on your team?" I asked, fingering a lock of my long blonde hair.  
"Oh, yes" The man exclaimed wiping his dripping forehead on the edge of our tablecloth "Why, in a couple of months I bet we could have you good enough to help our boys during practice!"  
"Wait. I think I'm misunderstanding; I thought you said I was good enough to be on your team?"  
"Of course you are! Almost as good as my boys. Unfortunately I can't have you playing games because that would be far too distracting to the boys-"  
"Pardon?" I snapped "I'm not even going to be able to play games? Then what the heck is the point of me joining?"  
"You'd be a great assist at practices-"  
"I'm sorry Mr..."  
"Oakson"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Oxen. I'm just not interested"  
"It's Oakson, and why on Earth not?! Women like you only encounter a few opportunities like this before you settle-down."  
I shifted my feet under the table, tapping roughly on the peeling floorboards. Excuse me? "settle-down" what year did he think it was?  
"Mr. Oafish, I'm really not interested in joining a sexist, old-fashioned, lying, truly terrible Quidditch team."  
He had dropped his calm attitude, leaping to his feet so quickly the entire table shook. I also rose. Fingering my wand nervously.  
"Good luck getting another offer" He snapped angrily. Furiously wiping the bridge of his abnormally large, red nose.  
"Thank you Mr. Orangutan, I will; and when I do, you're going to need some help dragging your team off the pitch."  
"Is that a threat Miss Black."  
"Maybe it is" I said walking toward the back door "Now if you would excuse me Mr. Obese; I trust you can find the door without help"

Arg. Who knew that being one of the few female beaters would involve so much suffering and sexism. I grabbed my sunglasses and noticed that Mr. Oakson was still standing there.  
"The door?" I prompted "Do you need a map or is that only for the Qudditch pitch?"  
He spun on a gigantic heal and marched from the room yelling, "YOU WILL NEVER FIND A QUDDITCH TEAM THAT WILL TAKE YOU!"  
I stepped outside and walked right into my twin brother, Kaleb. He was grinning wildly and soaking wet.  
"I'm guessing from all the yelling that it went fabulously?" He teased.  
"Oh, absolutely! They want me to join right away!" I smirked "Nah... basically I called him a sexist oaf"  
"Oh, wow! Impressive, Kates. But, if he told you that men are superior that's not sexist. It's just honest."  
I laughed, knowing that my brother was just joking around.  
"I'm going to get you back for that, Kaleb"  
"Sure you are- Hey! Teddy and Theda are here!"  
He sprinted toward the front of their car yelling at the top of his lungs, "Theda, love! You have arrived!"  
I sighed, slapping my forehead with my hand. When would he ever learn that that behavior would never make my best friend fall for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Theda  
How long would it take him to realize I wasn't interested? Sure, I liked him, but not in the way he was after. Also, being obnoxious about his infatuation was not the way to my heart.  
I followed Kaytee down to the water, listening to her rant about the owner of the Appleby Arrows. Well, sort of listening. It was the full moon last night, and it had been one of dad's worst transformations in ages. He still looked like death. I don't know when I found out that my dad was a werewolf. It was just always one of those things I had known, like that some people had white skin and some people had black skin and that it didn't matter either way.  
"Did you hear?" Kaleb interjected suddenly from behind us. "The new Transfiguration professor is McGonagall's daughter!"  
"What?! McGonagall has a daughter?!" I asked, completely shocked. I had never heard of her, but that wasn't really too surprising. I didn't pay attention to wizarding gossip. Or Muggle gossip.  
"Yeah. Didn't you know she and Dumbledore had a thing going back when Harry was at Hogwarts?" Kaytee asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, I had no idea. So is she Harry's age then or what?"  
"Yeah, about. I think she might be a couple years older."  
"But, where's she been then? I mean, she could've taken the post when McGonagall became Headmistress, or a few years after. Professor Koke has been there for fifteen years."  
"I dunno. I think she's been in America or France or somewhere."  
Kaytee's little brother Sam came running up to us.  
"Come in the water! It's nice and warm this time!" I laughed and ruffled his hair.  
"Okay kid. Just a sec."  
Half a minute later, I discovered that his definition of warm totally did not match mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaytee**  
Theda was shrieking at the top of her lungs as she sprinted from the water. I had never seen Kaleb run faster in his life as he ran to her.  
"Are you okay?" He asked grabbing her wrist a panicked look in his eyes "Where does it hurt?"  
"Kaleb, I'm fine" Theda blushed tugging her arm out of his grasp "The water was just cold. I'm not dying!"  
I tried to hide my grin at Theda's mortified face. Which quickly turned to a look of shock; four tawny, school owls were flying toward our house.  
"Oh god!" I exclaimed as they landed on our back porch by our parents. Teddy, Theda, Kaleb, Harvey, and I sprinted toward the porch. I grabbed the letter with my name and tore it open. It was just the typical standard garbage.  
"Darn!" I exclaimed "I was hoping on getting Quidditch captain now that Gerald Perks left"  
"Sorry kid" Teddy, my fellow beater, said opening his letter "It probably went to someone more experienced: like me"  
There was no badge in his envelope.  
"Hah!" I exclaimed wielding my letter like a sword in his face.  
"Prefect!?" Theda and Kaleb gasped simultaneously. Each of them holding a shimmering Prefect Badge in front of his or her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Theda**  
No way. Now I have to spend **more** time with the twin brother of my best friend who happens to have a ridiculously huge crush on me and is exceedingly annoying? Thanks a bunch Minerva. Kaytee's smirking, and I can just see her devious mind at work. Plotting. Matchmaking.  
"No." I say firmly, turning around and glaring at her. She shrugs.  
"It happened with Harry's parents."  
"Well, it's not happening here."  
I'm more concerned with what this appointment will do to our pranking. Over the past few years, we've run the most awesome pranks ever. We haven't quite got to the level of turning a whole corridor into a swamp the way the Weasley twins did, but still pretty awesome. The sort of pranks that prefects really shouldn't be involved with. Although...  
I turned to Kaleb. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"That now we'll be spending loads of time alone together and I'll finally have a shot?" he asked, a smirk on his face that told me he was half-joking.  
"No. That us being prefects is actually going to help our business, because they'll never expect us."  
"Yeah you're right! It'll be awesome!"  
Dad was sitting an armchair on the screened porch, with Mum perched on one of the arms. They glanced up as I came in, and I saw Mum silently vanish a box of chocolates.  
"I got made Prefect." I said calmly, not nearly as excited about it as I had been. Dad smiled at me and Mum's hair turned bright pink.  
"That's great Theda!" she said enthusiastically, jumping down from the arm of the chair to give me a hug.  
"Who's the other prefect for Ravenclaw?" Dad asked softly. I shrugged.  
"No idea. Kaleb's prefect for Gryffindor but I don't know about anyone else."  
"Oh he'll have fun with that." Mum said snarkily, winking at me.  
"Mum!"  
"Sorry. But you two would be so cute..." Mum was laughing at me full out now and I had no defense. Yes, Kaleb was hot. Yes, we did look good together. No, I was not interested in a romantic relationship with him. And it was really annoying that people kept trying to put us together.  
"So how's the business coming?" Dad asked once Mum had wandered off to talk to Ros.  
"It's coming. I mean, we haven't been caught yet so that's good."  
"And you've been being nice to the Slytherins?"  
"Yes Dad. Most of the Slytherins aren't that bad. Except Scorpius, but according to Harry his dad was then too."  
"Yes, Master Malfoy was quite a piece of work when he was at school. At least when I knew him."  
"Was he the one who..." I asked, not saying what I wanted to know, but knowing Dad would understand me. He shook his head and smiled a bit sadly.  
"No. That was Severus."  
"Do you know anything about McGonagall's daughter?"  
"I taught her. Why?"  
"She's our new Transfiguration teacher."  
"So she came back then?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.  
"Oh, uh, nothing." Dad said clearly evading the subject. I groaned.  
"Dad!"  
"Really. It's not my story to tell. If she wants you to know she'll tell you herself."


	5. Chapter 5

Kaytee  
Diagon Alley was absolutely packed. Truth be told it was our own fault for shopping the day before Hogwarts started again. We were shopping as a group: such a big group in fact that we were taking up an entire section of the street.  
"We need to break up into smaller groups" Dad decided after looking at the mass of Potters, Weasleys, Scamanders, Longbottoms, Blacks, Lupins, and the lone Prescott.  
"Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Frank, and Lorcan" Dad said pointing out Bill's eldest daughter, Percy's two daughters, Neville's son, and one of Luna's sons "You guys are a group"  
"Dominique, Louis, Rose, and Lysander" Dad selected Bill's remaining two children, Ron and Hermione's daughter, and Luna's other son "You guys stick together"  
"Alice, Roxanne, Fred, James, Kaleb, Kaytee, Theda, Teddy, and Harvey" Dad gestured to the group of us. For a moment I wondered if he realized that he had just put all the Junior Marauders together; then I saw his smirk and realized that he knew exactly what he had done. Alice, Neville's daughter and Theda's fellow Ravenclaw, smirked at me. She must have realized that we were all together at the same moment I did.  
"Hugo, Albus, Lily, and Sam" Dad picked "You guys are staying with the adults" Sam groaned loudly and was quickly mimicked by the others. Dad ignored them.  
"Okay?" He asked looking around "Everyone good?"  
"Yes" We chorused simultaneously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Theda**  
The first place we went was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George had a separate room in the back where he collected all sorts of stuff for our pranks. It was actually thanks to him, in part, that we got started.  
"Okay, so go in and look around. We just got a huge shipment of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, if you guys want to stock up on that."  
"Do you have the dragon fireworks?" Harvey asked excitedly. George nodded.  
"A few. They're pretty pricey though. What happened to the last one?"  
"Um, well..." Harvey tried to look sheepish, but Kaytee and Roxanne ruined it for him by bursting out in hysterical giggles.  
"What happened?" George asked, trying to look stern.  
"Kaytee tripped over the box during the middle of the night and set it off." Harvey said between giggles. Kaytee gave him a death glare, and George chuckled.  
"Bet Minerva loved waking up to that noise."  
"Oh yeah, she was thrilled. No one ratted us out though, mostly cause everyone thought it was awesome."  
"Well, if you guys want to cough up ten galleons you can have one, as long as you promise to take good care of him."  
"How do you know it's a he? Hagrid said the females were more aggressive, and this one seemed pretty aggressive, at least judging by the fact that I could hear it in Ravenclaw Tower." I said, smirking.  
"Well, it then. After all, it's not a real dragon." George said.  
We ultimately decided not to get one, as Roxanne or Fred could easily get one for their birthday or Christmas. We left armed with a year's supply of darkness powder, fireworks in varying sizes, a dozen decoy detonators, twenty extendable ears, five of the skiving snackboxes and a handful of other things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaytee**  
When we had finished spending a majority of our money at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes we decided that we should probably buy some of the required stuff. Therefore, five minutes later I was standing on a stool at Madam Malkin's getting fitted for school robes.  
"Make them a little tighter at the waist please" I requested examining myself in the mirror.  
Theda was on the stool next to me and she snickered at this comment. "Gonna pull a Lyra Malfoy and get the top buttons removed also?"  
I attempted to elbow her from my stool and almost fell over "Theda!"  
"Trying to impress a certain black-haired, 6th year, Gryffindor?" She asked, not getting the hint.  
"Theda" I hissed "Shut up!"  
Much to my relief, Madam Malkin staggered out leaning heavily on her cane to save me from my exceptionally devious best friend.  
"Is that all dear?" She asked holding up my newly finished (and tightened) school robes.  
"Do you have any new colored robes, Madam Malkin?"  
"Of course. What colors do you like?  
"Hot pink?"  
"Yes"  
That was how I ended up with hot pink robes. I simply couldn't resist.

Next up was Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed gesticulating wildly at the window display "It's a Gamma Ray 2000!"  
Theda and Alice both rolled their eyes, not understanding the significance of the situation.  
"No way!" Roxanne yelled plastering herself to the window; she was quickly followed by Fred, James, Kaleb, Teddy, and Harvey.  
"Too bad none of us can afford it" James grumbled.  
"That's what you think" I smirked swinging my wristlet around my index finger, change clinking inside.  
"No. Effing. Way" Fred choked.  
"Yes. Effing. Way" I responded with a snicker "You made fun of me for working at The Leaky Cauldron all summer? Well now I have money and you don't"  
I entered the shop to a gust of cool and and the tinkling of charms. Roxy, Fred, James, Kaleb, Teddy, and Harvey all tumbled through the doorway behind me.  
"What can I do for you beautiful?" The boy behind the counter asked, rolling up his sleeves and leaning across the table.  
Kaleb and Harvey chose that moment to cough loudly. Both shooting death stares at the boy. Who seemed unfazed.  
"I want the Gamma Ray 2000 in the window" I said beginning to take out my money.  
"Hon. That's a bit extreme for a pretty little thing like yourself."  
I leaned forward on the counter raising an eyebrow at him "I didn't ask you. Did I...Kevin?" I asked reading his name tag. "Oooh! Sassy" He winked, walking toward the window as Kaleb and Harvey mimicked bashing his head in.  
He came back carrying a long, broomstick shaped box "Here you go sweetheart. Don't hurt yourself."  
"I think I'll be fine" I said placing my money into his held out hand. His fingers lingering on mine for several seconds too long. I started toward the door pausing when I realized that Kaleb and Harvey weren't following me. I turned just in time to see Harvey holding Kevin back as Kaleb prepared to punch him in the face.  
"Kaleb? Harv?" I questioned "Everything okay?"  
"Yes Kates" They chorused duly following me outside. I didn't miss Kaleb and Kevin's stare-down on the way out.  
"Let me see it!" James yelled jumping up and down like a toddler.  
"See what?" I asked tucking my new broomstick under my arm and smirking at my glowering friends. The next thing I knew I was being hoisted over James shoulder and shaken upside down as he attempted to make me drop the box.  
"J-J-James!" I laughed trying to keep my Bent-Winged Snitches Band shirt from slipping any further off my stomach.  
Fred tried to grab the box from my arms as I clutched it to myself.  
"Excuse me? What's going on here?!" A familiar voice demanded "Potter, put my daughter down"  
I was tipped right side up and set on the ground. Pulling my t-shirt down over my stomach and re-adjusting my broom under my arm.  
"Hey Daddy" I said nervously gazing at my glaring father "Look what I bought!"  
"What Honey?" My father asked finally looking away from James and at me. I opened the box and showed my father the gleaming broomstick. It was made of ash with an unbreakable breaking charm, return to owner charm, lifetime-guarantee goblin made iron work, memory-foam seating charm, GPS Charm, non-slip foot grip, and cherry bristles. My father's eyes lit up and his hands darted toward the broom.  
"Is that a Gamma Ray 1800?" He gasped  
"Gamma Ray _2000_ " I retorted moving it away from his outstretched hands. I waved my wand over the handle of the broom as the name: _Kaytee Black_ etched itself permanently into the handle.  
"There" I said handing it to my dad "Now I can make sure you don't steal it!"  
"Guys!" I heard my mother yell as she strode toward us "I got your books already. Something told me that wouldn't be your first shopping priority. Now we really have to go or you guys won't have enough time to pack for tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Theda**_  
We drove back to our house, listening to Teddy complain about how unfair it was that Kaytee got a new broom and he didn't. None of us were particularly sympathetic, as he could have had a job too. I had gotten a job at the Muggle library near where we lived, so that was fun, trying to convince the Gringotts goblins to convert all that money.  
Mum drove, which was probably good because Dad fell asleep as soon as he got in the car and didn't wake up until we got home two hours later.  
We lived in Norfolk, near the River Bure, sort of near St. Bennet's Abbey. It's two hours away from the Ministry, but Mum apparated every day so that didn't really matter. St. Bennet's used to be our playground when we were little, Teddy and me. We'd head out there in the morning with our lunches and spend all day exploring. Those were the good times.  
It's still the good times, I guess, but now we know more. Now the world's a more dangerous place. Not as bad as it was when Voldemort, but just because we're older and know more.  
"Theda love, are you packed yet?" Mum asked, sticking her head in. I nodded.  
"Yeah." I said, blocking the pile of books that were still on my floor.  
"Good." Mum said, and left again.  
I picked up the books and opened my trunk, looking at everything all neatly packed away. All my blue and silver neckties, all my black skirts and black sweaters with the little band of blue around the hem. All my jeans and hoodies and Weird Sister t-shirts (Yes, Mum got me hooked) were on the other side, along with my hairbrush and way more hair ties than any girl should have really.  
My silver dress robes were in a garment bag along with the matching heels, and the blue clip in the shape of an eagle. It was time for another year at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaytee**  
The sun had just risen and bluebirds were chirping outside my window when my my mother forced herself into my cluttered room, having to push heavily on the door to even get it to open.  
"Kaytee? Wake up dear"  
I groaned rolling over and burying my face in my pillow.  
"We're leaving in twenty minutes"  
I shot up into a sitting position. Blonde hair sticking up in all directions. My mum had already left the room.  
Twenty minutes left! That was ridiculous! I hadn't even started packing!  
I rocketed out of bed and stumbled, still dazed from sleep to my closet. Dragging my suitcase from the top shelf I stumbled backwards, chucking the suitcase onto my unmade bed. I opened my bureau and began ruffling through piles of unfolded clothing. Black skirts with red and gold trim, Bent-Winged Snitches Band Shirts, Red Blazer with the Gryffindor Emblem, Strapless red and gold sundress, Gryffindor sweatpants, Red sweater, Gryffindor scarf and hat, Weasley sweater, Quidditch uniform and gear, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes tank top, nightdresses, Gryffindor v-neck t-shirts, the new black school robes I had just bought along with the hot pink dress robes, a desperately wrinkled purple ankle length evening gown, a neon orange hoodie with "Ugly is on the inside" written across the front, and a huge pile of underwear and bras that I could only hope were clean. I didn't bother brushing my hair, simply dragging it into a loose ponytail. Sliding out of my Celestina Warbeck nightshirt I threw on a red crop top and high waisted jean shorts. I would be leaving the Celestina Warbeck nightshirt at home. Nobody needed to see my secret obsession outside of my family. I stuffed my wand into my back pocket. My twin-sense informed me that Kaleb had put off packing until the last minute too and was now scrambling just as much as I was. I raced to the bathroom, literally shoving Sam out of my way in my rush.  
Yelling over my shoulder a rushed "Sorry"  
When I reached the bathroom I grabbed my gray satchel and quickly stuffed in some lady stuff, a razor, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, hairbrush, and makeup. I figured I'd write home if I needed anything else. Running back to my bedroom I peaked into Kaleb's room "Rush? Me. Going late. Talk no". It was the sort of speech so confused and rushed, only a twin brother could understand it. I stuffed the satchel into the suitcase and zipped the entire thing up. "Wrigley!" I yelled out the window. After realizing that my owl cage was empty. The second my elf owl flew through the window I stuffed him quickly into his cage apologizing at his insulted croak. I quickly stumbled down the stairs dragging my suitcase and owl cage with my Gamma Ray 2000 tucked under my arm. By the time I made it downstairs Mum was already shoving my siblings and father into her old beat up Chevrolet Suburban. I jammed my luggage into the back seat and tumbled in head first. Without warning mum laid on the gas. Her typical reckless driving sent me tumbling back into Sam's lap. I looked around at my family: Sam was still in his pajamas, Harvey was wearing the exact same outfit he had worn yesterday, Kaleb was wearing pajama pants with his Quidditch jersey, Dad was in sweat clothes attempting to stuff the rest of his breakfast down his throat, and I knew I must look just as big a mess as my family. In fact, the only one who even looked semi-composed was Mum. She had actually had time to put on a sundress, makeup, and braid her hair. I wasn't too concerned about our rumpled appearances though. Us Blacks didn't really care too much about what other people thought of us.  
"Kaytee and Kaleb" My dad spewed with his mouth full "Show off your Quidditch skills. Fifth year is when teams start looking for recruits"  
"Something tells me the Appleby's won't be too interested in Kaytee" Sam laughed.  
I poked my little brother in the side playfully. I would really miss him when school started. Then my mom ran a red light, cars laying on their horns all around us.


	10. Chapter 10

Theda  
Kaytee and her family arrived just in time to scramble onto the train. Unlike Kaytee, I had been up at the crack of dawn, unable to sleep. My dreams had been plagued with images of a huge battle, a battle which claimed the lives of everyone I knew one by one until it was just me and a gigantic snake, which then attempted to kill me.  
I grabbed my wand and wandered downstairs for a cup of hot chocolate (Mum always kept a pot going) and drank it on the porch while the sun came up. After that, there wasn't much point in going back to sleep so I went back upstairs and stood in front of my full-length mirror messing with my appearance.  
I decided to do something completely different, and eventually decided on thick raven-black hair that went to my shoulder blades and had long side-bangs, fair skin, large dark green eyes, high cheekbones, a straight nose, small ears and full, dark red lips. I morphed a single hole in each of my ear lobes, and another hole in the top cartilage of my left ear. My waist morphed to be a size two and I grew a few inches. From my earlobes I hung diamond earrings in the shape of a sprig of flowers.  
I French-braided my hair, put a line of dark silver eyeliner around my eyes and rummaged through my drawers for clothes. Most of my stuff had been packed already, and so I resorted to opening up my trunk and digging through there.  
I found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that were the right size, a dark silver crop top and a black biker jacket. I own so many clothes it isn't even funny. I then snuck into Mum and Dad's room and silently rummaged through Mum's shoe shelf until I found what I was looking for; her black high-heeled boots. Why she had those I've never figured out, since she's the clumsiest person alive and whatnot. Anyway, I grabbed them and snuck out again.  
After repacking my stuff I grabbed some toast from the kitchen and headed out to the old Abbey. By now it was about six o'clock, so I figured I had still two hours before I needed to come back.  
Most years I was happy to return to Hogwarts, but this year was different. Everyone was growing up, pairing off. And fifth year was the hardest. Especially for us Ravenclaws. All the teachers expected us to be the best, so we had to study more than everyone else because they graded us the hardest. I didn't know what McGonagall's daughter was like, but if she was anything like her mother then we'd have to work very hard indeed.  
I spent an hour practicing my transformation spells on bits of rock, ending up with a raven sitting comfortably on my shoulder. It was

slightly unnerving, but I was relatively confident that he wouldn't hurt me. There was no rule that said we couldn't have ravens as pets at Hogwarts, and even if I couldn't keep him in the Owlery I was sure Hagrid would take care of him for me. I decided to name him Taranis, which was the name of the Celtic god of thunder. I was slightly worried about how my owl, Paega, would take it, but then I remembered that Paega had died last year.  
Was it possible to train ravens to carry letters? I mean, Sirius had done it with tropical birds, and ravens are rather clever. Taranis hopped on my shoulder and cawed imperiously, which I took to mean yes.  
I waved my wand around a bit and fashioned a silver cage out of some branches that were lying near the old windmill. I coaxed Taranis into the cage, and set off for home, plotting my persona on the way.

I liked to play around with my Metamorphmagus skills, and so sometimes I would create new personas. I didn't usually do full-body morphs like this one, but it was always fun, especially for the first day of school. I walked into the house just in time to meet Teddy stumbling down the stairs.  
"Whoa!" He said, looking up at me. "Kaleb's gonna like that." He teased, before he saw the raven.  
"You didn't capture the raven did you?" He asked worriedly, glancing at it. I shook my head.  
"Nope. Made it. His name's Taranis." Teddy chuckled.  
"Good name for him. Is he a replacement for Paega?"  
"Yeah. I figure they should be just as good at delivering letters as owls."  
"Yeah probably."  
Mum and Dad came down a few minutes later, and while neither of them said anything about the raven Mum did look pointedly at my feet.  
"You look good Theda." She said, coming over and hugging me.  
"Is everything packed you two?" Dad asked, helping himself to the hot chocolate. Teddy and I nodded, and Dad flicked his wand and sent all our stuff into the car's trunk.  
"Why aren't we just apparating?" I asked sullenly, and Mum smiled at me.  
"Do you really want to have to carry all your stuff?" she asked, and I shook my head. Dad shepherded us all into the car, and we headed off for another year at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kaytee**  
Kings Cross was packed when we arrived. Mum skidded into a vertical parking spot horizontally. Yeah... Mum's not the best driver.  
"There's the platform!" Sam yelled excitedly "9 3/4!"  
"Yep" Dad said shepherding us forward. Kaleb insisted on showing off as always diving headfirst through the wall. I rolled my eyes and followed him: headfirst. What?! It's fun. When I hit the ground I rolled into a standing position picking up my trunk, broom, and Wrigley, who was hooting loudly in annoyance. Standing near the train I saw the other Junior Marauders waiting.  
"Theda!" I screamed running toward my best friend and hugging her  
"How did you recognize me?" She asked with a laugh  
"You're my best friend! How would I not recognize you" I pushed her away briefly to look at her first day of school look.  
"You look cute" We both chorused simultaneously  
"You're joking!" I said pulling on my shirt  
"No" Theda said "You really do look cute"  
I chose that moment to look around for Kaleb, shocked that he hadn't started hitting on Theda yet. He was standing over to the side. Jaw literally dropped in a catching-flies expression.  
"Kaleb?" I questioned waving my hand in front of his face. He ignored me walking dazed toward Theda.  
"You're beautiful" He choked out "I miss your eyes though. You shouldn't have changed their color"  
The train whistle blew startling all of us.  
"Kaleb! Kaytee! Harvey!" I heard my mum yelling "Get over here!"  
The next thing I knew I was being smothered with kisses from my now crying mother.  
"Mum" I said gently pushing her away "Don't worry about me. I'll send you loads of owls. I love you"  
I hugged her before moving on to hug my dad as Kaleb took his turn to be smothered by Mum.  
"Lots of pranks Kaytee. Lots." My dad whispered in my ear after hugging me.  
I reached down to hug my littlest brother, picking him up and spinning him around. By the time I got back he would probably be too big for me to do that anymore. I rumpled his hair, kissing his forehead as I squatted down to whisper in his ear "Sammy I'm going to miss you. Make sure you owl me all the time and I'll send you plenty about our pranks. I might need you to sneak me more prank supplies again this year."  
The train whistled again.  
"That's our cue" I said to my family. Harvey, Kaleb, and I grabbed our luggage and hopped aboard the train.


	12. Chapter 12

**Theda**  
The train ride was long and fun. All of the Junior Marauders sat together, once Kaleb and I got done with our Prefect meeting. Yes, it was a very crowded compartment, especially with all the pets. Taranis kept croaking the whole time, only settling down when I fed him a handful of blueberries. I think that bird has an addiction issue with blueberries. Oh well. He'll need to find something else he likes before winter though, because I am not magicking him blueberries from the States for three months.  
The only interesting thing about the meeting was figuring out who the other Ravenclaw prefect is. It's this guy (obviously) called Harry Goode. His real name is Haroun, but he goes by Harry because it's more English. His family is Iranian, they emigrated to England before he was born. I've had a few classes with him, but I wouldn't consider him a friend. We get along alright though. He's a logical choice, very much on following rules but he's kind too.  
The candy cart came by at one o'clock, same as it had since the invention of trains and candy carts. It was a different person pushing it though, a young pimply wizard just barely out of Hogwarts.  
"Hello." I said, handing him money for a ton of chocolate frogs, some peppermint frogs and some bottles of pumpkin juice.  
"Hello." He replied, eyeing me. That was the problem with this morph, it made people look. Oh well. I slipped back into the compartment where we were planning our first prank, and settled on the plushly carpeted floor cross-legged, leaning against Teddy's legs.  
"So what's the plan so far?" I asked, looking up at Kaytee.  
"Well, we're thinking fireworks during the feast, but that's pretty simple." Harvey said. Alice nodded.  
"We should do something big. But not too big. We don't want to get in trouble." she said, absentmindedly scratching the ears of her kitten Bellona.  
"What's the fun in it if we don't get in trouble?" Teddy exclaimed, aghast. Kaleb and I both looked at him in disgust.  
"Some of us are prefects, brother dear." I said sweetly.  
"And some of us want a chance to earn house points before we lose them." Alice said. Teddy sighed in dissapointment.  
"Fine. So I'm guessing we can't turn the floor into a giant pool?"  
"No." the rest of us said firmly, except for Harvey who seemed to think it was a brilliant idea.  
The train rattled on and the food disappeared as we plotted. The lanterns had come on by the time we had agreed on a plan that wouldn't get us in trouble or get anyone hurt or killed, but it was the awesomest plan ever. This prank, if everything went well, would truly earn us our title.


	13. Chapter 13

**aytee**

"Time to change into our robes, the train is going to be stopping soon." Kaleb informed us after a quick trip to the front of the train. I dug around in my trunk pulling out a skirt, robes, and Gryffindor v-neck.  
"Close your eyes guys" I said, not even pausing before pulling my shirt over my head. All the Junior Marauders were used to my Black family confidence by now but they still shielded their eyes.  
"My eyes are burning!" Teddy yelled, but I still caught him peeking between his fingers. Theda, Alice, and Roxanne were normal girls insisting that everyone else go into the corridor while they changed.

"Hurry up" I yelled banging on the door.  
"We're hurrying" Roxanne yelled back "It's not our fault you're just weirdly uncaring"  
I stuck out my tongue even though they couldn't see me on the other side of the door.  
"What's going on here?" A drawling voice asked  
"Not you! I'd hoped you'd died over vacation" Harvey replied  
I twisted around, coming face to face with Scorpius _Bloody_ Malfoy. He was flanked by several too many Slytherins: Lyra Malfoy, Aria and Talon Zabini, and Quince Goyle.  
"Not you!" I repeated Harvey's explanation  
"Well I'm glad you Blacks have a large vocabulary, It might might up for your blood traitor traits" Scorpius decided  
The door to the compartment finally swung open and Theda, Alice, and Roxanne stepped out.  
"What's going on here?" Theda asked nervously  
"Oh would you look at that. More blood traitors and half-breeds." Talon pointed out "Look, that meta-morph freak somehow managed to make herself look uglier than normal"  
What happened next happened far to fast for any of us to have seen coming as Kaleb stuffed an entire Pumpkin Pastie in Talon's over-sized face.  
"If you ever insult her again I swear I'll kill you" Kaleb hissed as James and Harvey used their combined strength to hold both Kaleb and Teddy back.  
"Hey" Talon stumbled his face covered with pumpkin

"Arses aren't welcome here" I told them "I'd use this moment to leave if I were you. You know, before things get uglier"  
Scorpius rolled his eyes as he led his pack away. It was hard to believe that I used to get along with him. Yes, the Junior Marauders used to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy until he made friends with Nott and Zabini.  
"I can't believe you just let them get away!" Kaleb fumed "They just insulted Theda!"  
"I didn't let them get away" I told Kaleb quickly holding up one finger for silence. Several screams resounded only a few seconds later from further down the corridor.  
"What did you do?" Theda asked with a laugh  
"Let's just say they shouldn't have insulted how YOU look" I replied with a smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Theda**  
It was all too plain what Kaytee had done to the Slytherins as soon as we got off the train. On their faces, written in raised purple dots, was the word ARSE. I burst out laughing, and then clapped a hand over my mouth to try to stifle it. Kaleb was making no attempt at not laughing, instead almost roaring with laughter and grabbing his sides. I punched him, and he shut up.  
"Will it come off?" I asked Kaytee, glancing around for any eavesdropping teachers. This was not something we wanted traced back to us.  
"Yeah, in a few hours. After everyone's seen it at the feast."  
"Well, let's get going then, before the carriages all leave." Alice said. We all clambered into the second-to-last carriage, with Kaleb scrambling over Kaytee to sit next to me. I opened Taranis's cage and he perched on my shoulder, from where he glared at Kaleb.  
"Thae, I don't think your bird likes me." Kaleb said, a fake pout appearing on his face.  
"Funny." I said. "He must be my bird."  
"McGonagall will flip if you bring him into the dining hall." Fred said, and I grinned.  
"Will she now? The rules don't say anything about not bringing ravens into the dining hall."  
"Are you sure?" Roxanne asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"Positive. I memorized them all first year."  
"Well, if you want to risk losing your prefect-ship then go ahead." Alice declared, settling the matter once and for all.  
It started to rain just as the carriage pulled up to the castle gate, and we all scrambled out and raced for cover. Professor Denzil, the Maori DADA instructor and Deputy Headmaster, was standing just inside, supervising the arrival process.  
"Good evening Professor." we chorused, scooting past him.  
"Good evening, good evening. Miss Lupin, is that a raven on your shoulder?" he asked, his keen eyes lighting on Taranis.  
"Yes sir." I said, and walked into the Great Hall. Kaytee walked next to me, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
We split up inside the hall, each of us heading to our house tables. Alice slipped in next to me at the Ravenclaw table and Kaytee, Kaleb, Roxanne, James, Fred, Teddy and Harvey headed off to the Gryffindor table. I was attracting a lot of looks because of Taranis, but I just kinda ignored it. He was incredibly well-trained for having existed for only a day, and he just sat on my shoulder looking smug. Professor McGonagall slid into her throne-like seat in the center of the staff table, and I could see her sigh as her eyes locked on the raven on my shoulder. Sitting on her left was a dark haired woman with violet eyes whom I didn't recognize.  
"That must be the new Transfiguration professor." Rose said, coming up and sitting on my other side.  
The double doors banged open and Professor Denzil strode in, followed by a line of terrified first years. It was time for the Sorting to begin.  
Approximately 45 minutes later Gryffindor had six new members, Ravenclaw had four, Hufflepuff had five and Slytherin had six. Professor Denzil took the Sorting Hat away and Professor McGonagall stood up to make the customary speech.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First of all, as I'm sure you are all aware by now, Professor Koke has decided to retire. As such, it is my pleasure to introduce to you your new Transfiguration professor, Ellenora Dumbledore." The young woman stood up gracefully and there was a hearty round of applause accompanied by many whispers. It was no secret that no one really like Koke, and that his retirement had been partially forced.


	15. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Hey! So I know how annoying it is when you're really getting into a story and then the author just has to smack a really cheesy "author's note" right in the middle of it. BUT... becase I have left no author's notes in any of the previous chapters I decided that you should all be able to tolerate one short little note.

So I may or may not have already posted a copy of this story under a different account. However, I suffer from memory loss issues and therefore I have no idea if I actually did or did not. Tbh I'm not even sure if I already had an account on this website. Please bear with me if I repeat myself.

I couldn't have writen this story with out help from my best friend and twin sister! I love you girly!

Please read and review. I know you all get tired of hearing that but even a quick "Ok" or "Good Job" would make my day!

Oh! One more thing! I have a website: www. resource-fanfiction. weebly. com the site will show character backgrounds that may help with this story!

Thank you for reading this far and I will hopefully add more shortly!

Lots of Love,

Agent Black-Malfoy-Winchester

AKA: Markey Elise


	16. Chapter 15

**Kaytee**  
"Hey Kates?" I twisted around, coming face to face with a smug looking James Sirius Potter. He began waving something in front of my face, a badge, specifically the Quidditch Captian Badge.  
"Oh my God! Are you serious!" I shrieked, snatching the badge from his hand and holding it up to the light to check for authenticity.  
"Yep. I'm offically your Captian. Which means that I can kick you off the team if you misbehave" He joked prying the badge back from my frozen fingers.  
"You suck" I replied lamely still staring at the badge "Teddy is gonna have a fit!"  
"Hey James!" Kaleb said chambering over the table to greet his friend.  
"James is captian!" I exclaimed to my twin before he could say anything else.  
"Blimley!" Kaleb bellowed, attracting the attention of over half of the table "Good for you, mate!"  
"Can you guys look over the line-up?" James asked, handing us a section of parchment.  
"Sure" Kaleb and I chorused reaching out simultaneously to take the line-up.

Gryffindor Quidditch Team:  
Keeper: Harvey Black  
Chaser 1: Roxanne Weasley

Chaser 2: Kaleb Black

Chaser 3: Teddy Lupin

Beater 1: Kaytee Black

Beater 2: Fred Weasley

Seeker: James Potter

"Do we even need try-outs?" Kaleb and I questioned simultaneousley.

"Okay. First, you two need to stop talking at the same time. It's freaking me out. Second, we still need to do try-outs because we have no backup players. If one of us gets hurt we have no replacements."

"Okay" Kaleb replied.

"Sounds about right" I decided.

"I think I'm going to have everyone try-out again, just incase someone better comes along. I want to be fair."

"You mean so that your little slut can try-out?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and gesturing with my eyes towards a model-like brunette in a too short skirt sitting down the table from us.

"Her name is Rachel" James corrected angrily.

"Whatever" I responded "The line-up looks fine"


End file.
